Episode 1.6 (P:R)
Summary #1 A creature has been causing very gruesome murders in London, and people seem to ignore it, except Connor, who risks his life to find out what is causing these murders. He runs into a Kaprosuchus, but it isn't the creature. Matt investigates it, but goes into private property and trespasses, and is fired from the ARC. Connor is the new team leader, but Matt tries to fight for his job back. Connor works against the clock to get Matt back onto the team and to find a speedy raptor killing many, many, many people. Summary #2 A creature has been causing very gruesome murders in London, and people seem to ignore it, except Connor, who risks his life to find out what is causing these murders. He runs into a Kaprosuchus, but it isn't the creature. Matt investigates it, but goes into private property and trespasses, and is fired from the ARC. Connor is the new team leader, but Matt tries to fight for his job back. Connor works against the clock to get Matt back onto the team and to find a speedy raptor killing many, many, many people. But Ethan is on high alert and Connor fights him, but will this be Connor's last stand? Meanwhile, at the ARC, Philip and April have a machine. They aren't afraid to use it, and Connor helps them, but while the machine seems harmless, it's causing more chaos than oil refiners, and it is about to make the world go spin out of control... Full Plot At the docks, five workers are attacked and brutally killed. Connor is reading a newspaper and it says that "after 3 brutal murders, 5 more are found again at the docks. The killer remains at large, and police are baffled." He tells Abby he is going somewhere, and coming back in three hours. He starts driving to the docks. At the ARC, Danny wants to talk to Patrick, but Matt thinks he is part of a disaster... At the docks, Connor grabs his EMD and looks around the containers. Suddenly, a scream, and a screech, comes from behind. He investigates, and finds a body ripped to pieces. Some strange noises come from above, and a Kaprosuchus comes from behind, and Connor is chased by the creature. He calls Abby and she arrives with her EMD, and he then calls Matt, and the rest of the team go down, but Matt mistakes for what Connor says, and he goes to private property, and is arrested. He is then fired from the ARC and begins a regular life after being bailed by Lester. At the docks, Connor doesn't suspect the Kaprosuchus is killing these people, as they are ripped to shreds, and not cut in half. They do kill the Kaprosuchus, but a scream comes from the control room. Connor is made team leader, and leads the team to the control room, and only finds four more torn up bodies. A screech comes from above, and a raptor comes down, scaring the team and running away. Connor goes after the creature, but gets seprated from the team and encounters Patrick. Patrick starts fighting Connor, and Connor starts getting beat up, and is injured, but uses his EMD, missing, and hitting a container, which bounces off and hits him, and Patrick knocks him out, leaving him for the raptor. The raptor attacks three more workers and kills them, as the team arrive, and see a fourth worker choking on the floor until he dies. They run into the raptor eating another person, and soon runs away. Abby becomes frantic and screams for Connor, but the raptor arrives behind her and jumps over her and kills another person. Connor wakes up and tells Lester to get Matt back on the team, and he says he'll talk to the minister. Abby watches as the raptor kills eight more people. It attacks her, and she is in mortal danger and about to die until Connor arrives and distracts it. After killing it, Abby thanks Connor for saving her, and the two kiss. Becker, Sarah and Danny arrive and witness the kiss, and Jess gets a CCTV camera and watches them. They stop kissing once noticing that everybody is watching. Jess tells Becker she has a present back at the ARC. Becker talks to Sarah quitely, and tells her that he likes Jess. Back at the ARC, Lester tells the team that Matt is back on the team, and Jess talks to Becker, and gives him his present. A kiss. Connor is doing tests and finds out a disaster with the anomalies will occur soon, and Philip tells him that they have plenty to discuss. At the same time, Danny tells the entire team that Philip and Helen knew each other. And that Philip is carry on Helen's work.... Abby tells Rex that everything will be fine, as the Dracorex, Diictodon and Mammoth run in the background. Creatures Dromaeosaurus Kaprosuchus Rex Diictodon Columbian Mammoth Gallery 313px-6.jpg 578px-41.jpg 607px-Conner.PNG.png 607px-Untitledij.PNG.png 652px-9.jpg Connor_Temple_Infobox.jpg Series4Trailer_11.PNG.png Series4Trailer_21.PNG.png Series4Trailer_31.PNG.png Series4Trailer_39.PNG.png Series4Trailer_40.PNG.png Category:Episodes Category:Epis Category:Primeval Revelations